Water Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Water Manipulation, see here. The power to manipulate water. Sub-power of Liquid Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called * Aquakinesis * Hydrokinesis * Water Control * Water Release * Waterbending Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Applications * Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. ** Control ocean currents. ** Flood Creation ** Manipulate tides. ** Tidal Wave Generation ** Water Separation ** Waterspout Generation ** Whirlpool Generation * Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules. ** Harden and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it. ** Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. ** Hydrokinetic Flight ** Hydrokinetic Surfing * Water Attacks * Water Purification * Water Walking * Viscosity Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Cloud Manipulation * (If user is strong enough they can manipulate plants) Techniques * Drowning * Healing Water * Hydrokinetic Combat * Hydrokinetic Regeneration * Hydromancy * Hydroportation * Liquid Surveillance Communication * Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. ** Internal Rupturing * Water Absorption ** Dehydration * Water Augmentation * Water Aura * Water Empowerment * Water Mimicry * Water Portal Creation * Water Transmutation Variations * Bubble Manipulation * Dark Water Manipulation * Empathic Water Manipulation * Esoteric Water Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Steam Manipulation * Vapor Manipulation * Water Embodiment * White Water Manipulation Associations * Acid Manipulation * Alcohol Manipulation * Aquatic Adaptation * Blood Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation connected to primal Chaos in mythologies. * Elemental Manipulation * Erosion Manipulation * Flow Manipulation * Freezing through frigid water. * Hydrogen Manipulation * Lake/River Manipulation * Liquid Manipulation * Lunar Manipulation may increase the power of this ability. * Oxygen Manipulation * Ocean Manipulation * Oil Manipulation * Magnesium Manipulation * Salt Manipulation * Sodium Manipulation * Sound Amplification sound travels faster underwater than in open air. * Vibration Emission in/on water, including inside someone. As one of the classical Elements, Water is associated with: *Emotion Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Intuitive Aptitude *Subconscious Manipulation *Transmutation *Winter Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create water, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (lakes, ponds, seas, oceans) is exhausting. * Susceptible to Electricity Manipulation. * Can be opposed by Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation. * Those with Sand Manipulation could use silicate particles to absorb the moisture from water. * May not be effective against Oil Manipulation since oil is hydrophobic, meaning repelled from water. Known Users See Also: Making a Splash and Kill It With Water Manga/Anime Western Comics Games Literature Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers